It all started because of a Budew
by LoveLifeR
Summary: So what do you think will happen when Sasuke says Sakura that her Budew sucks?Read and you will know. Sasuke/Sakura fanfic. P.s They will not be together for a long time!Just saying...


It was a great sunny day in Konoha...The wind was blowing,leaves were falling from the trees..Kids were playing outside...But the others were getting ready to get their first pokemon.

_**Sasuke POV**_

_Uuhhhh...How much time is it?8 a.m huh?Okay,i should get up and get i'm getting my first pokemon __ I have to be at the pokemon lab at 10 a.m,atleast that's what dobe told me...You know he's kinda dumb,so i don't really trust was i talking about?Oh yeaaa...So today i'm getting my FIRST pokemon,i don't really know who i am going to pick though...I was thinking, and i kinda want to pick Shinx,yep,i'm going to pick him...or her._

„Finally woke up?"-Itachi said as i entered the kitchen.

„Hm"

„You should talk more you know,it's getting kinda annoying."

„You're annoying"

„Sasuke,Itachi stop arguing!Itachi don't you need to be somewhere?"

_I soooo did not see her...Wait,what?Where is Itachi going?_

„Actually,is should!Okay bye mum" He said walking out of the kitchen.

„Where is he going?"

„He should help his father,the Gym Leader caught some very strong pokemon,but it didn't want to listen to him so it destroyed half of the gym"

„Is he that bad that,he couldn't stop the pokemon?"_He is some kind of an idiot, isn't he?_

„Sasuke,honey,stopping a very angry Kangaskhan is not as easy as it sounds"_Oh,it's already 9:30...I should go._

„Whatever,i'm going to the Pokemon Laboratory,bye"I said as i kissed her on the cheek.

_**AT THE LAB**_

„Hello Sasuke!Are you ready to choose your pokemon?"Iruka asks

„Yea,let's go."

„Wait,where are the others?"

„Ummm...I don't know?"

„Let's wait for them,when they're going to be here just enter the lab"

„Okay Iruka"

_Idiots,he said to be here at 10 freaking a.m!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...Whatever..._

„I AM SO TAKING THE VULPIX!"I heard Naruto yell

„I'm going to take the Glaceon!"_Oh no what is Karin doing here?_

„No you're not you fatass,they don't have a Glaceon in the lab" _Suigetsu?_

„Go To Hell FISHFACE!"

_Can they shut the hell up?I don't have all day!_

„Sup TEME?"Naruto asks

„I'm okay Dobe,let's just go to the lab,Iruka is waiting for us"

„Really?Did you see any pokemon?"He asked very loudly

„No,i was waiting for you"

„Ohh...Okay,let's go :D"Naruto,Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Hinata,Neji,Ten Ten,Chouji,Suigetsu,Kiba,Lee and Shino entered the lab,but when Sasuke was about to enter but Karin blocked his way!

„Hi Sasuke kun *_*"

„Karin,let me enter and get away from me."

„But-*PUSH*"

_Thank god i managed to atleast push her away...She's kinda fat though...or strong..._

„Hello kids,today you all are going to get your first pokemon...But before we go and pick them you should all understand that pokemon are not a toy and..."Iruka says

_**An Hour Later**_

„So i guess we can enter now."

_Oh my god this place is amazing!There's so many pokemon,well there's like twenty but that's still alot!_

„Since Sasuke was the first one to get to laboratory,he's the first on to pick a pokemon"

_Munchlax,Sandile,Riolu,Poliwag,Purrloin,Vulpix,Budew...wait, WTF, who the hell would even take that thing?Seriously?What would a Budew even look like when it evolves?It's probably weak!WHATEVER._

_Oh my god...EEEEWWW...I take my words back,who would choose a Smoochum?That thing is ...heres my Shinx.I'm not going to look at the other pokemon,let's just take it and leave._

„I'm going to take the Shinx"

„Great choice Sasuke!"Iruka smiled

„Shinx come here"I said smiling A LITTLE..

„SHIIINX"it said jumping at me happily

„Sasuke wait for us,okay?"Said Sakura

„Just be quick"

"Okay"She said happily.

_Why does she even want me to wait for them?It's not like i'm going to travel with maybe i will,but not for too long._

"Okay we've got our pokemon"Said Sakura

_Why is she smiling like an idiot?_

"Do you want to see who i got?"

"Okay"_She probably got herself something stupid_

"Budew come out!"She said throwing her pokeball

"Budeew"Said the pokemon

"Isn't it cute?"She squealed

_No it's not._"It's not strong..."

"Yes it is!"She said getting kinda angry

"Whatever"

"You are such a jerk!"

"But it can't do anything!"

"Go away from me"She said as she walked out

"HEY TEME I GOT A VULPIX"Naruto said grinning

"Cool"I said and walked out

"Can you meet us here tomorrow at 9 a.m?"

"Why?"

"We are going out on an adventureeeeee...times!"

"Okay i will be here,but stop watching that show"

I got home at 6 p.m and i was really tired.I and Shinx went to sleep.  
_Tomorrow is going to be awesome._

_**Characters(So you could know what pokemon everybody has)**_

Sakura Haruno:

Age-12

Hair-Long,beautiful pink hair.

Eyes-Green Eyes.

First Pokemon-Budew

Dream-Her dream is to become a good pokemon trainer and the best pokemon coordinator.

Personality-Happy,Good-Hearted.

Sasuke Uchiha:

Age-12

Hair-Black Hair

Eyes-Onix Eyes

First Pokemon-Shinx

Dream-Become the champion.

Personality-Calm,smart.

Naruto Uzumaki:

Age-12

Hair-Blonde

Eyes-Blue Eyes

First Pokemon-Vulpix

Dream-To become the best trainer in the world.

Personality-Happy,loud,crazy.

Ino Yamanaka:

Age-12

Hair-Blonde

Eyes-Blue Eyes

First Pokemon-Purrloin

Dream-To marry Sasuke,to become the best pokemon coordinator in the world.

Personality-Fun and kinda dumb(sometimes).

Shikamaru Nara:

Age-12

Hair-Brown

Eyes-Brown Eyes

First Pokemon-Sandile

Dream-To always dream...seriously

Personality-Smart,lazy

Chouji:

Age-12

Hair-Light Brown

Eyes-Black

First Pokemon-Munchlax

Dream-To eat the whole world...just kidding XD To become a gym leader.

Personality-ALWAYS EATS,friendly,childish

Kiba Inuzuka:

Age-12

Hair-Brown

Eyes-Brown

First Pokemon-Poochyena

Dream-He just wants to be cool

Personality-Angry,Cool(Not as Sasuke but still)

Hinata Hyuga:

Age-12

Hair-Dark Purple,long.

Eyes-Silver

First Pokemon-Poliwag

Dream-To become a great pokemon trainer

Personality-Quiet,shy,calm

Ten Ten:

Age-12

Hair-Brown

Eyes-Brown

First Pokemon-Tyrogue

Dream-To become the best fighting type pokemon trainer.

Personality-Helpful

Neji Hyuga:

Age-12

Hair-Long,black.

Eyes-Silver

First Pokemon-Riolu

Dream-Become the Champion

Personality-Calm,competitive

Rock Lee:

Age-12

Hair-Black

Eyes-Black

First Pokemon-Ralts

Dream-To become as good as Gai(He will appear in the story later)

Personality-Competitive,sweet

Shino:

Age-12

Hair-Black

Eyes-Black

First Pokemon-Venonat

Dream- Has None

Personality-Strange

Karin:

Age-12

Hair-Long,red hair

Eyes-Red

First Pokemon-Smoochum(Don't ask why XD)

Dream-To marry Sasuke and...TO MARRY SASUKE,that's it...

Personality-Bossy,bitchy,angry.

Suigetsu:

Age-12

Hair-Blonde

Eyes-Blue

First Pokemon-Eevee

Dream-To annoy Karin to death

Personality-Funny,kind,smart,annoying


End file.
